Guardian Vampire
by Netiri Vi Britannia
Summary: A small boy is found in a dark alley by a tall blonde vampire named Jack Atlas. As the boy grows up he becomes closer to his saviour and will risk everything just to be with him, and Jack will do everything to protect him from the devil. JackXYusei.
1. The Little Boy

Peeps I've re-done Chappie 1…it's pretty much the same just Kalin and Crow are mentioned better…well Crow is anyway….

I own nothing but the plot

A blonde haired man with red-ringed violet eyes stood tall atop of a building, watching the roads and alleyways for anything to eat, preferably human.

Jack Atlas is his name, and yes, he is a vampire. Now I know what you are thinking, vampires are not real; they are just a bedtime or campfire creature in stories told by people who want to scare you. Well they are not imaginary, they're real!

Jack watched the streets like a hawk, breathing in the cool night breeze as he sighed. Suddenly he heard yelling and the clattering of some bins in the alley to the left of the building he was standing on. Slowly walking to the side he looked down and watched the scene unravel right before him.

A tall dark haired, beefy man stood over a small form of a six-year-old boy, yelling and pushing the boy down. "Heh, aren't even going to fight back hugh?" The man's words were slurred together, a sign that the he was drunk, "guess I'll get what I want easier then." As the man said this, he had cornered the boy between a large green garbage bin and the wet brick wall. He knelt down in front of the boy, tugging on his shirt as the boy tried getting away from him. "Keep still!" he growled.

The boy started screaming and Jack had seen enough, he jumped down from the building landing behind the sick man. Startled by Jack's sudden presence the man turned around, but only in time to see Jack sink his fangs into his neck, drinking every drop of the man's blood.

Once done Jack threw the lifeless body down to the ground; blood dripping from the corners of his mouth as he growled, "Disgusting!"  
>The boy curled up into a ball as he shivered and sobbed. A sorrowful feeling gripped Jacks heart as he crouched down in front of the boy. "It's okay child, I won't harm you," Jack spoke softly; the boy raised his head slightly, glancing over at Jack. Jack gasped as he looked at the boy's eyes, the beautiful cerulean eyes were clouded by so much fear, only then did he noticed how badly the boy truly looked. His blue pants and black shirt were torn, he was covered head to toe in dirt and grime; his spikey raven and yellow highlighted hair a mess and his face tear streaked. He was also extremely underweight as rings began forming around his eyes and his lips dry, evidence that he was dehydrated as well.<p>

The boy slowly crawled towards Jack, reaching down to the bottom of his shirt he tore a small piece from it. He reached up to Jacks lips, hesitating at first as he wiped the blood from his face. When he pulled away he saw Jack smile, "What's your name kid?"  
>The boy chewed his bottom lip, deciding whether or not he should tell Jack his name; finally deciding, he answered in a barely audible voice, "My name is Yusei."<p>

Jack smiled, stretching his hand out towards the boy he asked, "Do you have a home?"  
>Yusei could sense the sincerity as he took Jack's hand and shook his head in reply. Jack pulled Yusei onto his lap and chuckled at the strange squeak Yusei made as he squirmed in his lap. Yusei soon relaxed and snuggled closer, he looked up and pouted, "No fair!" Jack chuckled at his cuteness as he smiled down at the crab headed boy on his lap, "I have a nice home you might like…" Jack paused as he watched a light of hope spark in the boy's eyes, "If you'd like to-"<br>"Yes!" the boy squealed, interrupting Jack, "If it's okay with you."  
>Jack smiled as he swung the boy onto his back causing the boy to once again squeak and clutch onto Jack, <em><br>God he's cute!_

They walked through the debris-covered streets for what seemed like hours. Jack knew these streets better than anyone, and the dangers that lurked around each corner. So he stayed alert, not just for his sake but for the sleeping boy slumped against his back. Suddenly a huge rosy brown wolf jumped down beside the vampire and the little boy on his back.  
>"Hello Crow," Jack muttered. The wolf known as Crow just nodded and nudged the sleeping boy's body, making him stir; getting the hint Jack answered, "his name's Yusei and he's asleep so don't wake him!" Crow snorted as he and Jack continued to walk.<p>

Finally they reached a two story brick building with a row of flowers under the large front windows and a small wooden veranda out the front; and standing in the doorway was a tanned lady in a brown dress. Long black dread locks fell to her shoulders, dark grey eyes pieced the darkness with a scold etched into her face.  
>"Jack Atlas! Where on earth have you been!" She shouted.<p>

"Out hunting he's been Martha!" a familiar voice spoke up from behind the elderly laid. A boy perhaps not much older than Jack stood behind Martha with a smirk plastered to his face. He had short silvery hair with a purple headband, his ochre eyes seemed to glow in the dark.  
>Jack growled, "Yes Kalin I have and a good thing too," Jack paused as he pulled the little Yusei off his back and into his arms. The boy stirred a little, his eyes slowly opening and when they adjusted he tensed and he clutched onto his saviours shirt.<br>"It's okay, you're safe," Jack paused as he gently brushed a few strands of the boy's hair from his face, "this is where I grew up. Martha will give you clean clothes, a warm bed and nice food."  
>The boy looked at Jack in awe; never had he felt any of life's simple pleasures. "Will you stay?" he asked quietly, hope filling his heart.<p>

Jack looked at the boy's scared yet hope filled face, he couldn't bring himself to shatter the boy's happiness as he replied, "I guess I could stay for a wh-" small arms wrapped tightly around his neck, startling him. Looking down he smiled when he saw Yusei snuggle closer, returning the embrace as he walked into the house.

R&R


	2. Surprise!

Me: HELLO PEOPLE! ^^

Yusei: Oh no…You went and saw Sherlock Holmes didn't you

Me: *nodding head* Yep, and OMG IT WAS FRIGGIN EPICALLY AWSOME!

Jack: *sigh* Great, now she's going to be going on and on about it.

Me: *sniff* you can be so mean sometimes Jack *sniff*

Yusei: oh don't be upset *comes over and comforts the author*

Me: thank you Yusei *sniff* can you do the disclaimer please.

Yusei: sure…Netiri doesn't own Yugioh 5D's

It's been six months since Jack found Yusei and the boy has settled in quiet well. Jack would often watch him play with the other children, he seemed to be intrigued with duelling, and though he didn't have a deck to use he still enjoyed watching the other children.

A few months back, Jack had managed to finally find out when the boys birthday was. When Zero, a boy with green eyes and silver hair had his birthday, Martha had thrown him a big party.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday dear Zero…Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang as Zero blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, except for one spikey haired boy who stood in the hallway watching everyone in the kitchen; watching all of the happy faces, everyone eating cake and the birthday boy opening his presents. _

"_Yusei?" _

_Yusei spun around and looked up to see Jack standing there with a confused look, "Why aren't you in the kitchen enjoying yourself?" Yusei looked down at his feet. Jack knelt down and tilted his head up, "What's wrong?" _

"_I've never had a proper birthday before," he admitted tears welling up in his eyes, "well actually I've never had one at all."_

_Jack frowned, "So no one has ever given you a present or even said happy birthday?" Yusei just shook his head, a few tears slowly rolled down his cheeks._

_Before Yusei knew what was happening he was scooped up into Jacks arms, "Well, when is your birthday?" Yusei giggled as Jack tickled him and walked over to one of the chairs in the in the lounge room which was opposite the kitchen._

"_Okay, okay I give up," Yusei paused, trying to regain his breath, "June 12th, that's when my birthday is." _

_Jack smiled and hugged Yusei closer, which in turn made the boy snuggle closer._

_End of flashback_

Jack smiled to himself as he held a small box the size of his hand, he had told Martha the date and she was thrilled; so she, Crow and himself had planned and prepared a big birthday party for Yusei and were ready to spring it on him tomorrow.

_I promise you Yusei; tomorrow will be one of the best days of your life!_

Today was the big day, Yusei's Birthday!

Though they hadn't quite finished the preparations for it, so Jack decide to take Yusei to his favourite place, a place no one knew that was where he liked to go, but him…The Pier.

So here they were walking towards the old bridge that the legendary man began to build but never finished because of security. Yusei skipped and ran along the road, giggling as he went; every now and then he'd ask Jack what some of the buildings used to be or what some of the objects scattered along the ground were or once was. Jack gave him the answers, smiling, happy that the fragile boy he found a few months ago was happily enjoying himself. Yusei ran further ahead of Jack, "Yusei don't get too far ahead!" but just a Jack had said this Yusei tripped, falling hard to the ground. Eyes widened in horror Jack ran at vampire speed to the crying boy.

Crouching down next to the boy, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around him, "Hey shhhhhh," He cooed, "everything's going to be okay. Where are you hurt?" Yusei shakily stretched his left leg out, yelping when he moved it slightly and cried even louder.

"Shhhhhh you'll be okay," Jack whispered in his ear as he pulled Yusei's head into his chest, lifting him up in the process, "Yusei I want you to hold on to me as tight as you can okay?" Jack could feel Yusei nodding his head against his chest. Smiling he once again ran at vampire speed to get to his special place quicker.

Finally reaching the pier Jack stood there kneeling on the ground, "Now Yusei I'm sorry but this is going to hurt," he paused feeling Yusei tense up against him, "But I'll make it go away as soon as I clean the wound." Yusei hesitantly nodded.

Jack placed Yusei on the ground, taking the boy's shoes and socks off and rolling up his long navy blue pants to reveal a nasty looking gash on his left leg. Jack removed his long white trench coat and his black shirt, then lowered himself into the water, finding that he could stand on a rock which made the water only come up to his mid-torso. He gently lifted Yusei up and lowered him into the water so that his legs were under, but the moment the boys left leg touched the water he cried out in agony, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's neck.

A few moments later Jack jumped out, holding Yusei tightly in his arms; leaning Yusei up against and old salt eaten pole, he pulled out a pocket knife and began to slice strips of fabric from his shirt. Yusei's cries had quietened though his tears refused to stop. Jack leaned down to inspect the boys knee he frowned when he saw a sliver of glass sparkled in the mornings sunlight wedged into one of the cuts.

"Alright Yusei, I'm going to numb your leg," said Jack as he gently lifted Yusei's leg to his lips, his fang protruding greatly. Glancing over at Yusei, he waited for an answer; slowly nodding his head Yusei closed his eyes and turned his head. Jack finally sunk his fangs into Yusei's calf muscle causing the little boy to yelp.

A few moments later Yusei relaxed and Jack pulled away, "Can you feel this?" asked Jack as he gently poked the little boys leg, he just shook his head in reply. Jack then started picking out the small amount of glass, once he was done with that he use his now sliced up shirt to bandage the wound. Suddenly his phone vibrated signalling he had gotten a text message; flipping the device open the message read:

_Come home now everything is ready!_

Jack smiled.  
>"Jack…?"<br>His smile disappeared when he heard Yusei's faint voice, "Yes?"  
>"Is this the place you wanted to show me?"<br>Jack's smile returned, he answered, "Yes and no, but I need to get you home," Jack paused, "though I promise I'll show you."  
>Yusei nodded, "I'm sorry."<br>Jack frowned, "Why?"  
>"For having you do everything for me."<br>Jack smiled, "It's fine Yusei, I'm happy to help you," pecking Yusei's forehead, "I'll always be there to pick you up when you fall down." as he said this the little boy reached out for Jack to pick him up, which jack happily obliged to.

The walk home was quick; Yusei kept asking Jack why he had to go home, but Jack would just answer with 'Martha should have a look at your knee'. When they reached the front door things were too quiet, making Yusei a little nervous.

"Happy birthday Yusei!" whispered Jack; Yusei was shocked that Jack remembered his birthday, but what got him most was what happened next.

"Happy Birthday Yusei!" everyone shouted, making the little boy jump in the vampire's arms and a chuckled to escape the elder boys lips.

The rest of the day was loud and cheerful; many of the children couldn't believe that Yusei had never had a birthday before. Everyone played the games and laughed, Yusei cut the cake and opened his presents and was now down to his last one and it was from Jack. Yusei wasted no time unwrapping the present and shocked to see a limited edition starter pack and a little box. Opening the box Yusei gasped when he saw a silver charm shaped like an elegant dragon on a silver chain. Yusei looked at it in awe then he realised Jack showed him one just like it and said that he never took it off because it belong to his mother. Looking at Jack's neck realisation sank in as he dove into his chest clutching onto the necklace.

Jack was startled at first but then wrapped one of his arms around the boy and smiled, taking the charm with his other he said, "This now belongs to you," he let Yusei go, spun the boy around and clipped the chain around his neck, "Please look after it."

"I will Jack, I promise."  
>Jack kissed Yusei's forehead as he whispered, "Happy Birthday Yusei."<p>

Me: well hope you enjoyed the chappie I should have another chappie out soon.  
>Please R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Nightmare, Bad Memory

Yusei bolted awake, cold sweat dripping down his back as the nights frozen fingers rippled along his back. He hugged his knees to his chest as he shook in the dark. He instantly became scared, as the black void wrapped its self around him, making him bury his head into his knees. He tried to get back to sleep but to no avail.

Throwing the blanket back, he slipped out of the bed, his little feet lightly touching the ground as he tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. Looking at the door in front of him he gently turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Yusei peered inside, the bright full moon shone onto the bed through a large open window. From what he could see, Jack had very little furniture in his room. A bed in the middle of the room with a dark coloured fabric, which Yusei guessed to be purple, a brown wooden chest of draws resting against the wall next to a door, that he thought probably led to a bath room and a couple of bedside tables littered with a few pictures and a clock.

"Yusei?"

Yusei jumped at the sound of a voice; he looked over towards the bed to see Jack, laying there with his hands under his head and looking at him with both curiosity and concern.

**Jack POV **

I heard my door click open and a little form tiptoeing in quietly; I laid on my bed with my hands resting under my head and watched, before finally speaking up.

"Yusei?"

I saw him jump and stare at me with eyes that scared me to the core; they held one thing…fear. Something had scared my little blue-eyed star, and I intended to find out. I quickly swung my legs over the side of my bed and tapped the bed beside me, but instead of sitting next to me, he sat cross legged on the ground, which shocked me.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?"  
>"The floor is where little brats belong, is what I've always been told," he replied. I frowned; leaning over I picked him up, placing him on my lap. "Then I guess it's a good thing you're not a brat then."<br>He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled closer, but as I wrapped my arms around his small form, I could feel him shivering. I pull him back down onto the bed and wrap him up in the blankets as he snuggled closer.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked; he looked up at me with those unnatural frightened blue eyes as his grip on my grey singlet tightened. I squeezed him gently, to let him know that I was there. "Did you have a nightmare?" A small nod was my reply.<br>"Do you want to talk about it?" He seemed to hesitate at first but slowly nodded his head. After A few moments he began to explain.

**Third POV**

_Dream…_

_Yusei ran through a thick green forest as deranged laughter followed him. He ducked and swerved around the trees, dodging branches as he went. He reached an old rickety bridge, but as soon as he placed one foot on it, everything around him crumbled trapping him on a thin podium of land._

_Suddenly the scenery changed to one that would always haunt Yusei. Lying motionless, eyes wide open in fear and bodies ripped open with a large pool of blood around them, were his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes, he wanted to scream but a lump in his throat prevented that action. Looking up, he saw a dark figure staring down at him. His hood hid all of his facial features except his blood red eyes; slowly the figure stalked towards him as he stepped back. _

_The next thing he knew he was pinned under the figure, he tried screaming again but again nothing came out. _

"-And that's when I woke up."

Jack laid there holding Yusei's teary trembling form, rubbing soothing circles on his back, "I'm assuming the second part of your nightmare really happened?" Yusei nodded before he looked up at Jack with big watery blue eyes, "All of it but the man."  
>"I promise you that I'll make sure that nothing will ever harm you," Jack paused as he gave Yusei a light peck on the forehead, "I'll protect you, be your Guardian angel."<br>"More like Guardian Vampire!" Yusei giggled, which earned him a tickling, "Jack!" When Jack stopped he pulled Yusei closer, "You can stay here for the night if you wish, and I'll try to keep your nightmares at bay." Yusei snuggled closer and soon fell asleep. Jack watched him as he continued to rub circles on the little boys back.

_I promise to protect you at all costs Yusei, no matter what I'll always be there for you!_


	4. Authors Note & SNEAKIE OF CH4!

H-hey...*trapped under a gigantic pile of senior homework*

Okay people I know you all want to strangle me for not updating but a lot of family problems have come up and I'm a senior now which means I got to buckle down in order to obtain a 98.5 out of 100 on my ATAR...so I'm very sorry for the lack of updates...this is not an update...HOWEVER...it is a message to...  
><strong>ONE: <strong>ensure you all that I am alive and I am continuing this story as I have begun formulating the new plot (Which will still result in our dear Yusei still getting together with Jack and suffering etc etc)

Yusei: *pales* Why me?

Me: Hush you! JAAAAAAACK! *sicks Jack on Yusei which results in Jack dragging Yusei away (insert readers imagination here)*

**TWO: **I have started the next chapter as what you shall be reading soon is the beginning draft (I felt bad so I hope this little snippet will do)

**THREE:** Don't necessarily expect the full chapter soon...due to the fact that (I can't believe I'm about to say this but...) school *makes a gesture to shoot myself* and family comes first...I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I will try.

**and FOUR: **I just want to thank my dear friend Naru-chan...as if it wasn't for her I don't think I would've been able to pull through my family problems...So thank you so so very very very much!

So here is the snippet...I know it's not great but at least it's something right? Remember it is a draft...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (though I wish I did cause if I had my way...I'd one dub ALL OF THE EPISODES...stupid 4KIDS! And two I would've ended it differently)

* * *

><p>Winters cold winds blew through the streets of Satellite as snow blanketed the old run down city. The homeless huddled around barrel fires with old<strong>T<strong> tattered blankets, seeking warmth as the cold night wore on. The Satellites rundown buildings provided little shelter for anyone from the season's cruel whims, causing most of the islands inhabitants to be nomadic.

Only one area remained untouched since the incident that split Domino City in two, the B.A.D sector. Rumours of strange disappearances and noises created an immaterial wall that circled around the site, twenty kilometres in diameter. People feared the area, and with good reason, as situated in the centre of the area was a giant hole that ran deep down into the earth. But despite this, the old Momentum Reactor, the cause for all of the suffering in the Satellite, continued to spin in reverse; it's bright majestic light a façade for what it truly spawned.

Suspended high above the machine was a narrow bridge, and on it a single man stood, watching the light spin with a cruel glint in his eyes. He body hunched over and features concealed from the world by a dusty old black cloak. Upon hearing the sound of footsteps steadily approaching him, the man smirked, not even turning to greet the person as he spoke; his voice worn from age.

"Have you found him?"

The newcomer who was also cloaked in a black robe, bowed to his hunched over companion in respect as he spoke, voice deep and husky.

"Indeed, My Lord," he paused, moving to stand up right as the man coughed and spluttered before him. "However he may be difficult to capture."

This grabbed the elder's attention as he spun around to face the other, his blood red eyes glaring menacingly at his scout as the information that was presented to him made his blood boil.

"I do not want excuses!" the old man spat, causing him to suffer another bout of painful chesty coughs, this time hacking up globs of congealed blood as he slowly stumbled forward but to be steadied by his servant gently grabbing one of his shoulders. Swatting away the hand that had fixed him the man snapped,

"Do not touch me!" The hunched over man rasped, "The boy is key if we intend to release our king!"

"Yes My Lord, I know but-"

"But nothing! Bring him to me, no matter the cost!" the elderly man growled.

In order to prevent his master from straining himself any further, the man gave in, bowing in respect once more as he answered,

"Of course, it will be done My Lord." Turning to leave the man listened as he walked away, to the elderly man as he coughed painfully once again.

The elderly man turned back to the reactor, a smirk stretching across his wrinkled face,  
>"Soon you will be free my king, and this world will fall into chaos."<br>Insane laughter filled the cavern.

* * *

><p>Still review if you want to...flames...reviews...pointers anything...<p>

Again sorry for all of this...


End file.
